The present invention relates to scanners, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a scanner mounting hardware which ensures that the scanning lens assembly, the reflector and the LED assembly are retained in place when the outer shell is squeezed to deform.
FIG. 1 illustrates a scanner mounting hardware according to the prior art, in which the scanning lens assembly, the reflector and the LED assembly and other component parts are directly mounted on the bottom shell thereof. When in use, the outer shell assembly may be squeezed to deform easily. Because the major parts of the scanner are directly mounted on the bottom shell of the outer shell assembly, deforming the outer shell assembly of the scanner may cause the scanning lens assembly, the reflector and the LED assembly to displace. Although the displacement is minor, the problem of scanning distortion still happens. Therefore, the position of the scanning lens assembly shall be frequently corrected. However, adjusting the position of the scanning lens assembly is not easy, and shall be made by a skilled person.